Deadly Trigger
by Captured Beast
Summary: Kaname Kuran is a wanted criminal with a huge bounty on his head and a murderer. Zero is a hunter with a deep hatred for his kind and painful secrets. What happens when our pureblood's future lies in the hands of his worst enemy? What will become of Zero when he is forced to get involve in the middle of a fight between the supernatural? Yaoi, lemons, violence, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of this fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it. i'll try updating as fast as I can, but I am a busy person so it might take a bit of **

**time. I would like ****some feedback and constructive criticism is accepted. **

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, characters' personalities may differ from original ones, plot differs from original one, violence, +18 content.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Kaname Kuran

Cross Academy, a prestigious school with a dark secret. Students from all over the world attend its morning classes and stay at the dorms, this includes sons and

daughters from equally prestigious families. At night, a different species of supernatural beings, predators of the night, reign over the academy; the vampires.

The academy keeps hidden dangerous secrets, secrets that affect all those involve with it. Innocents will pay, and the guilty one will become even more rotten.

Year 1963

The face of a well-known criminal has been published on the front page of every single newspaper in the country. Headings read "Cold-blooded killer has finally

been caught". An old man sitting at the bench of a park turned to the front page of the newspaper he was reading. The picture of a handsome young man with

dark brown hair and deep wine colored eyes showed. His name was Kuran Kaname, one of the most wanted criminal in the history of Asia, a mass murderer

with a huge bounty on his head. But he is not ordinary criminal, he is a pureblood vampire, only son of the famous Kuran family. The Kuran family is well-known

all over the world for their vast amount of businesses and influence. They are respected by the night creatures for being the oldest and most powerful family

among the vampire race. But with such power comes responsibility, mistakes are not allowed and trash is quickly and discretely dispose of. This is Kaname's

case, he is the worst "mistake" the family ever made. In order to fix this mistake, he was exiled from his own family, and a order was sent to eliminate him.

They couldn't allow him to bring further shame to the family.

Kaname escaped, and became a killer, a cold hearted murderer. It didn't lasted long, for he was caught by a special hunter organization. The hunters duty was to

make sure this evil remained hidden and isolated for all of eternity. Unfortunately, they didn't had a way to kill him yet. The president decided to let him starve

instead, till his body dries out from hunger with the passage of time. A special prison was made for him, located under Cross Academy itself. The prison is huge,

with many cells, one of them specially made for Kaname. He is the only prisoner there, with many hunters watching over him at every second.

"Move vampire!" One hunter exclaimed as he roughly dragged a weakened Kaname to his cell. Kaname hissed and complied, he wanted to fight back but had no

strength left in his body to do so. They had managed to torture him to exhaustion.

"I hope you enjoy your new home because you'll be living here a long, long time" The guard laughed and left.

Two other hunters shoved Kaname inside the cell and chained him yo a wall. Kaname moaned in pain as the chains burned his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

"Ravine..." Kaname cried out.

"Exactly. This chains are special, they were bath in ravine, the special plant use to torture your kind." The man chuckled. "This whole place is full of them. Soon

you wont be able to breath anymore, and your body will cry out in pain, your skin will feel like it's on fire, and eventually, you'll wish we would have killed you

instead. I am sure you already know, but with it comes hallucinations and insanity. You are a very unlucky guy." One of the hunters explained and they both

left.

2013, Present Time

In 2013, vampires and their mysterious crimes are still hot topic, but with the new advances in technology finding prey has become much harder for them.

Many turned-vampires has fallen to level E's and humanity has become aware of this unknown evil. However, there is still a special place that acts as middle

ground between both species; Cross Academy.

Cross Academy Underground Prison

A man with red hair and green eyes approached one of the guards calmly. The guard's eyes narrowed at the unwelcome intrusion.

"Hey You! You are not suppose to be here! This place is off-limi-" The guard shouted till his head was severed at the hands of the red haired man. The guard's

head rolled on the ground, and his body collapsed making a pool of blood around itself.

The red-haired grabbed the man's body, and dragged him along the floor as he headed toward Kaname's cell. He stopped at the end of the corridor, turned left

and smirked. He tried touching the door's lock but it burned his hand. He ripped the dead guard's shirt and used the cloth to snap open the old lock with pure

force.

The door opened slowly and the intruder made his way inside. There, on the wall, lied Kaname's body. It had almost no coloring, and it looked dead and dry, his

blood completely drained. In conclusion, he was no pretty sight.

The man approached Kaname. His mouth pressed against his own wrist as he bit down hard to draw blood. He then pressed the bleeding wrist against the

pureblood's mouth and forced him to drink from him. Slowly, Kaname swallowed, and his body started to recover its original coloring.

After about 10 minutes, Kaname opened his eyes, his breathing had stabilized as well. He looked at the stranger and smirked.

"Took you long enough" Kaname said to him and stared at the bloody body of the dead guard.

"Here, this is for you. Thought you might be hungry after starving for 50 years" The red haired joked and pressed the body against the pureblood's. Kaname

rolled his eyes and stared at the chains holding him back. "Oh, how rude of me" The stranger teased and got rid of such chains in a matter of seconds. Kaname

didn't bothered commenting on it and moved on to feed.

He was truly starving. The human blood in his mouth as he sucked the dead body dry was driving him insane. His eyes turned bright red, and he drank like a

wild animal, till the last drop of the red liquid was drained from the body. He tossed the dried body aside and stared at his savor.

"Follow me" The man ordered and they headed toward the exit.

Hunters attempted to stop them, but they were quickly disposed of. Kaname's strength was completely back and with it came deep hatred and eagerness to get

out of there. A trial of dead bodies was left behind as they left the academy.

At The Academy

Warning Alarms resounded all over the school. Students ran through the hallways scared. Nobody knew what was going on, but the alarms hadn't went off like

that in years. Teachers attempted to calm down the commotion.

"Calm down! Make a line!" Yuuki shouted to the students.

Zero headed to he headmaster's office for information on the matter. To his surprise, the man was waiting for him and seemed all too willing to give him the

answers he needed. The blonde looked serious, which was a first.

"What's going on?" Zero asked just as serious.

"We got a problem" The headmaster stated the obvious. Zero rolled his eyes and waited for some kind of explanation. The headmaster sighed and explained

what had occurred.

"A dangerous criminal, a monster, was imprisoned here at the academy's underground prison. He has escaped." The hunter went straight to the point.

"Here?..." Zero was surprised. "Are you crazy?! Why here of all places?! If he escaped then we are all in danger!" Zero snapped angrily.

"I know. i will explain everything to you later. Trust me on this please." The headmaster plead and Zero shook his head in disapproval, ready to complain, but the

other man interrupted him. "For now, I need you to go after him. Other hunters will follow, but it will take a while till they arrive. I am counting on you to stop

them till then"

Zero gritted his teeth and left the office, bloody rose; his gun, in hand.

* * *

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter. I'll be updating once-twice a week from now on. I wanna thank you all for the wonderful reviews and **

**favorites and for following the story. I'll do my best to keep it interesting for you guys, and I was really happy to get some feedback. One of the **

**reviews asked about seme/uke matters. This story doesn't have a fixed uke/seme, they are both sekes and it all depends on my mood when I **

**am writing it and I think this way it would be more appealing for the readers. Also, warning, starting this chapter we'll see a dark side to Zero, **

**I want to show you guys he is not just cute and pretty, he is very strong will and this will be a hate-love relationship. For all of you Zero fans, **

**hope you dont want to kill me by the end of the chapter.**

**That's all, I hope you guys enjoy it and your feedbacks/criticism/ideas are always welcome.**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemons, +18 content, violence**

**Declaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fateful Encounter**

**Academy Outskirts**

Kaname and the stranger ran through the forest as fast as they could, using the trees to hide their presence. They were aware someone was following on their

tracks and was quickly catching up to them. Kaname stared at the red-haired and nodded. They stopped and turned around. Zero stopped as well. He hesitated

for a moment, his mind quickly working on a solution now that the element of surprise was no longer available, but Kaname was in a hurry.

"How long are you planning to hide?" He asked impatiently, his lips making a thin line in discontent.

Zero sighed and stepped out of the shadows. The two locked eyes for an instant, and a familiar and nostalgic feeling passed through them. Kaname was the first

one to look away.

"I'll take care of him" The red-haired stranger proposed and stepped in front of Kaname. "Go ahead" The man said to the pureblood, his eyes fixed on the silver-

haired hunter in front of them.

Kaname didn't questioned him and disappeared. Zero was about to follow him but the stranger stopped him. One punch to the gut left Zero coughing blood and

made him jump away from the other man. He quickly recovered and started to shoot bloody rose, but the vampire was faster and dodged every single bullet.

This time, the vampire's hand went for his throat and pinned him against a tree. Zero coughed and tried to breath, but the man's grip on him got tighter.

"Dont worry, i'll make it quick" The vampire chuckled and squeezed his neck harder. Zero glared at him and struggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaname stopped abruptly as four hunters appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. The pureblood glared at them and bit his bottom lip. He

wasn't sure he could take all of them at once. His body was healing quickly, but it wasn't at top condition yet, fighting them all would be pushing his limits at the

moment.

Kaname suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind one of the hunters. His hands gripped the sides of the man's head and turned it harshly to the side

snapping his neck. One bullet hit his shoulder and he moaned out in pain. Ravine filled his veins quickly and he started to sweat, his body reacting badly to the

poison.

"Dammit" The pureblood cursed softly.

* * *

The stranger's tried to suffocate Zero. Zero vision was becoming blurry at the lack of oxygen. One of Zero's hands squeezed the vampire's wrist hard, but the

man didn't even flinched. One of his nails scratched the other man deep enough to cause the skin to bleed. The intoxicating smell of blood provided Zero with

the strength to fight back. His eyes turned red and he kicked the man off him hard. He gripped bloody rose tighter and fired a few bullets straight at the

vampire's head. The red-haired body fell to the floor. Zero stared at him shocked, his heart beating fast. He slowly recovered and went after the other vampire.

* * *

A few more bullets were fired at Kaname. He managed to avoid a few but his body was too weakened by the poison to dodge the rest. One bullet hit him on his

knee, another on his left thigh,and another directly on his chest. The poison quickly spread throughout his body and he soon fell unconscious to the floor.

* * *

**Underground Prison**

Kaname woke up to the sound of steps. The guards had just finished dumping his body back in his old cell and were leaving. The old lock had been replaced by a

new one. The guards had placed chains on him again and were waiting for further instructions.

* * *

Zero made his way to the underground prison. He was now in charge of the pureblood. It had been the headmaster's decision, and the silver-haired couldn't

deny how much it had pleased him. He hated purebloods, and now he was in charge of one. Who knew how many lives the man had taken. _Whatever I do to _

_him will be nothing compare to the pain he caused to his victims._

* * *

Zero stared at the weakened pureblood with disgust. The poison from the bullets was still affecting the vampire's body. Now that he was back in the cell, his

condition was worse. Kaname stared back at the silver-haired hunter and laughed.

"How nice of them to send me a moving blood source" Kaname teased darkly.

Zero glared harder at Kaname in response to his comment. The silver-haired got closer and gripped Kaname's hair pulling on it roughly.

"I dont think you'll get to eat before I kill you" The hunter spat at him.

Kaname laughed in response only to get another pull from Zero.

"Ouch...feisty" Kaname smirked.

* * *

Deep in the forest, a certain red-head begins to awaken. He sat up and touched his forehead. The bullets from before now gone and the holes closing. The

vampire clenched his teeth at the thought of his mission failing due to a certain silver-haired. He tried to move, but his body refused. He was still alive, but that

had been a close one. Had he been a normal vampire, he would have been dead. _Dammit._

* * *

The sun had set, and the moon was glowing brightly. Moans of pain were coming from the underground prison. Two human girls passed by the outskirt of the

academy hugging each other in fear.

"What was that?" One of them asked and another moan was heard.

"N-nothing...let's hurry" The other one said and they headed back to the dorms.

* * *

**Underground Prison**

"AH!" Kaname shouted once more as the whip made contact with his skin. He was hanging from the ceiling with heavy chains, and Zero was hitting him hard

with a metal whip dipped in ravine. The vampire's back was bleeding, wounded, and burned. It was healing fast, but Zero would strike him just as soon as it had.

"I think is about time you start asking for forgiveness vampire!" Zero shouted and whipped him once more.

"Says the hunter or the vampire?" Kaname provoked and moaned in pain.

"Shut up!" Another hard whip to Kaname's back. "You know nothing!" Zero shouted angrily at his comment and stopped hitting him. He turned to the guards

and ordered them to bring a bucket full of ravine in water. Zero took the bucket from them and dumped the liquid all over Kaname's injured back. Kaname

screamed in pain, his voice resounding throughout the prison.

"I want you to keep doing this till he learns his place" Zero ordered and headed to the exit.

"Bastard" Kaname panted.

Zero turned to him and smirked darkly.

"Gentlemen, dont hold back" He said and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it? lemon next chapter, but it wont be romantic, you've been warned!**

**To be continue...**


	3. Concerning the lemon (IMPORTANT)

**Guys, listen up, I have made a poll that involve the lemon in the next chapter cuz I know there have been a lot of controversies on it. This poll is not for the whole fic, just for this particular chapter. I already got the lemon plan out but depending on the poll I might change my mind. In any case I do wish to tell you all that I will have them both be seke throughout the fic. I know a lot of you are against one of them topping the other, but that's the way it works in real life and that way i can please all of you and get you to keep reading. So i'll ask that you guys understand, and I promise to try my best to give each of you a lemon of your liking throughout the story. I hope for your support and I am happy for your feedbacks. Thanks. Check out the poll and vote plz, or review expressing your choice.**

**Silver.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I leave you with the lemon you guys been waiting for, and hopefully you enjoy it. After taking all votes into account and having in mind what goes better for this particular chapter, I have chosen to do as follow. So please read it first, and if you see is not to your liking skip it. This is not the last lemon in the story, many more will come. Enjoy~**

**WARNING: Violence, Rape, Yaoi, +18 content, SKIP IT IF ANY OF IT DISTURB YOU**

**Declaimer: I do not own vampire knight or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Marked**

**Hunters Association**

"Headmaster Cross, I heard that "he" has escaped from the prison." A middle age man with silver hair and a beard said. The headmaster's eyes narrowed and stared at said man seriously.

"He escaped" Everyone in the room gasped but the headmaster continued before chaos could break out in the meeting room. "He has been captured by my men and won't escape a second time" He reassured them and the others relaxed.

"So says you, but how can we be sure that if he escape once, he won't escape again?" The tension grew in the room once more.

"That..." The headmaster was at a loss of words.

"I heard someone was helping him" This time it was a red-haired woman that interrupted.

"Yes.." The headmaster replied.

"Well, what is it known about the accomplice?" The man from before asked.

"Nothing yet...We went back to where his dead body was suppose to be at, but we found nothing." The headmaster explained and whispers filled the room.

"I propose that my lord leave "him" in more capable hands" The man turned to an old man with white hair and a serious expression.

"Cross will stay in charge of "him" for now." The old man replied and continued before anyone could protest. "He shall not escape a second time and his accomplices must be track down and eliminated as soon as the next meeting. Do you understand what I am saying headmaster Cross?" The old man pressured. The headmaster nodded and the meeting came to an end.

* * *

**Underground Prison**

The guards closed the cell's door leaving an unconscious Kaname behind. His body was full of wounds and burns caused by the ravine and the whipping. He had lost a huge amount of blood and was growing deadly pale.

The guards bowed at Zero who was coming their way.

"Have you carried out my orders?" Zero asked and they both nodded.

"We whipped and bathed him in ravine till he was left senseless sir." Zero smirked in approval at the news and headed to Kaname's cell. He stared at the wounded vampire with content and left.

* * *

**later that night...**

Zero had ordered one of the guards to bring Kaname some food before leaving, they needed him alive at the moment. The guard made his way inside the cell, a bag of blood in his hand. Kaname had been repositioned. He was sitting on the floor, his arms and legs chained. The guard threw the bag at Kaname and turned to leave but the vampire's voice stopped him.

"Wait...wait please...I can't drink like this..." Kaname pleaded. The guard turned around smirking and laughed.

"That's not my problem." He replied.

"It will be your problem...if I die..Zero won't forgive you..." Kaname provoked smartly. The guard glared at him and approached him.

"Drink quickly" The guard ordered and brought the bag to Kaname's lips.

Kaname smirked and revealed his sharp fangs. He bit the man's neck hard, before he could pull away, and sucked him dry. The guard's body fell to the floor, Kaname's eyes still red from the intake of the red liquid. Kaname easily broke the chains restraining him with his new acquired strength and made his way silently out the prison. It had been difficult. He noticed security had tighten after his last escape attempt. It took him a while to make it out, but he succeeded in doing so at the end. Kaname headed toward the academy's dorms. He still had one last problem to solve before leaving.

* * *

**Dorms**

Kaname followed Zero's presence,it wasn't very strong but it was enough for the pureblood to track him down. He soon reached the door he had been looking for and forced it open. He was surprised to find no one inside. Then he felt the familiar presence of a certain silver-haired man, and the tip of a very familiar gun pointing at his head from behind.

"Were you looking for something?" Zero asked and reloaded his gun.

Kaname smirked and did not attempted to move.

"Did you know the smell of soap and your scent mix very well?" The pure blood teased only to have the gun press harder against his head.

"Enjoy it, because is the last thing you gonna smell before you die" Zero replied and shoot with no hesitation.

Kaname disappeared right before the bullet was fired making Zero miss the shot. The hunter kept on shooting all over the room knocking down a few things here and there. The pureblood dodged every single bullet and appeared right behind Zero. He grabbed the silver-haired's wrist tightly and forced him to release the gun. Another hand grabbed Zero's neck and smashed him against the wall. The smell of blood coming from Zero's wounded head pushed the vampire pass all of his restrains. Kaname grabbed him again and threw him on bed roughly. The bed made a hard impact sound at the sudden weight.

"I enjoyed your tortures very much. Gotta say, never expected a hunter to have it in him, the guts" Kaname said angrily and got on top of Zero pinning him on bed.

"You should be proud, i learned to be heartless from your kind" Zero provoke only to have his wrist broken by Kaname's brutal force. He moaned loudly in pain and struggled to get away but Kaname held him in place. "What do you want from me?!" Zero shouted.

Kaname smirked and forced one of his legs between Zero's. "Revenge" He whispered in Zero's ear and lilac eyes widen in horror. Zero knew he had to get away somehow. He started to struggle frantically and in vain for Kaname was much stronger than he was.

Zero clothes were soon ripped to shreds. First came his white baggy shirt, then his sweat pants, and finally his black briefs. Each piece of clothing was torn roughly off his body. Kaname pinned Zero's hands above his head on bed and held them down with one hand. He bit down hard on the hunter's neck, shoulders and chest like a wild animal. The vampire free hand ravaged Zero's body eagerly, groping and squeezing everywhere so hard that it was sure to leave bruises later. Zero attempted to get the beast off him many times but failed. Soon his legs were being forced apart by the brunette's fit body and a pair of strong hips grind against him roughly.

"Ah!...Nng.." Despite his hatred for the creature, Zero couldn't help the moans escaping his lips.

"Do you enjoy sex with every man you hate or is it just me?" Kaname teased and grind his hips harder against the body under his.

"S-shut...nmm..up..you beast!" Zero snapped angrily, his lilac eyes still holding pride and determination in them.

"Seems like I haven't discipline you enough" Kaname threatened pissed off and let go of Zero's wrists. Zero took the chance to try and escape but Kaname gripped his hips roughly and pulled the silver-haired toward him.

"Where do you think you are going? The fun have just begun" Kaname held the hunter tightly and rubbed the tip of his cock against the inviting entrance.

"No...please...dont.." Zero finally begged, his eyes wide with anticipation.

Kaname smirked and ignored him, then pushed all the way inside his body in one hard thrust. Zero gasped and arched his body in pain, tears escaping his eyes. The pureblood wasn't move by them. Kaname's hips moved at a fast pace tearing Zero's body apart. The silver-haired let out painful moans, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. The pain was unbearable, his walls too tight for the sudden unprepared invasion of Kaname's member.

"Stop!...AH!...Stop!"

Kaname ignored Zero's pleads once more and kept thrusting till they both reached climax. Both men panted exhausted, their eyes closed. Kaname pulled out of the silver-haired man slowly. His eyes widen at the amount of blood and semen coming out of Zero's body. The hunter's body was a mess. His skin was full of purple bruises, hickeys, and bite marks. He was sweaty, with no strength, and bleeding everywhere.

"Get out..." Zero finally spoke.

"What?" Kaname broke out of his thoughts.

"I said get out!" Zero cried out louder this time.

Kaname stared at him shocked. He tried touching him but the hunter refused to let him put a finger on him. Kaname glared at Zero and forced the hunter on his chest. He gripped the soft silver strands roughly and pulled his head back.

"Glad you have so much energy left, cuz I am not done with you yet" Kaname whispered bitterly and licked down Zero's neck. Zero eyes widen and he screamed loudly as the pureblood slipped back into him. Kaname's hand covered his mouth muffling any sound coming from it.

* * *

Morning seemed to have taken forever to come. Zero woke up, his head was fuzzy after having passed out the night before, and his body was in horrible pain from Kaname's brute love making. He was raging, all he wanted to do at the moment was to kill Kaname, but said pureblood was nowhere to be found. Yuuki knocked on his door and he sighed. He was still on bed, naked between the blankets, with no energy to move and in a foul mood.

"What is it?" He snapped at the persistent knocking.

Yuuki made no comment on Zero bad mood, brushing it away as a bad morning and told him what her visit was about. "The headmaster wants to see you." She said to him. She heard Zero's cursed and left.

Zero threw a glass of water on his night table against the wall and let out a frustrated scream. "THAT KURAN BASTARD! I AM GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS!"

* * *

**So this is the end of this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the lemon although it wasn't a romantic one. I promise they'll have many romantic moments in the future. The next lemon gonna be Zero taking his revenge on Kaname, so be mentally prepare those who dont like Zero acting as seme, and no it wont be next chapter. That's all, I am eagerly waiting your feedbacks and your criticism which I'll take gladly. I'll update as soon as I got the next chapter ready.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews, as usual I was very happy to read them, they are the reason I keep writing. I dont have much to say this time, other than I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next. Many surprises are coming.**

**WARNING: Yaoi, 18+ content, violence, OCC, ect.**

**Declaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The beginning**

**The Headmaster's Office**

Zero pushed open the door to the headmaster's office in a rough manner, clearly not in the mood for any type of interrogation. The headmaster smiled despite the obvious frown on the young hunter's forehead and gestured for him to take a seat.

"Some cookies?" The headmaster offered holding a box full of them.

"Quit the acting and get to it" Zero hissed, gaining a sigh from the older man.

"You should know the reason why I called you." The headmaster grew serious. "Kaname has escaped again. I left you in charge of him and you've failed me." The headmaster didn't raised his voice, but he was clearly disappointed and upset.

Zero felt ashamed of himself but he maintained eye contact with the other man. Silence lingered between them for a while, till the headmaster sighed and finally spoke.

"I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself." Zero eyes widen at this. "You are to bring him back at all cost, and the information should not be leak outside the academy. I've already taken care of that. Dead or alive, we can't let him roam around freely, he is too much of a threat." The headmaster warned him.

"Why is he such a huge threat?" Zero dared ask.

The headmaster let out yet another sigh and drank from the cup of tea on his desk. He stared at Zero for a moment, tension growing between them.

"What I am about to tell you must be kept between us." He explained and Zero nodded in agreement. "Everything began a few centuries back..." The headmaster laid back against his chair in deep thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Kuran Family's Mansion, Kaname Kuran's Birthday**

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Today's celebration is in honor of my son's eight birthday and we feel extremely lucky to be able to share it with all of you." Mrs. Kuran said and everyone applauded. "Another round of applause for tonight's shining star please." She said referring to the brunette boy walking down the stairs. The boy's eyes were a beautiful brown color and he directed himself with otherworldly elegance.

"Father, Mother" Kaname bowed politely and smiled brightly at the young petite girl standing beside them. "Yuuki" He pronounced her name sweetly. "Won't you hug big brother and congratulate him?" The young girl smiled just as brightly and threw herself at him.

* * *

**later that night...**

"Sweetheart, where have you been? I've been looking for you all over the place." His mother told him and once again the pureblood found himself engage in yet another conversation. _Such an exhausting night..._

* * *

"KYAAA!" A sudden scream alerted everyone in the ball room.

All conversations stopped and the guests were getting agitated. Kaname's mother quickly reassured the guests that everything was alright and that they were going to investigate what was going on. His father and a group of vampires headed toward the room following the scream and their eyes widen in surprise at what they encountered. There, on the floor, in a pool of blood, laid the current head of the Kuran's family at that time. His limbs were scatter all over the room and judging by the bite on his neck, the killer had taken blood from him. Kaname father approached the body and noticed a hole in the man's chest. _The killer must have ripped his heart out..._He turned his ehad away in disgust.

* * *

The Kurans were at breakfast. Kaname stared at his father's serious face and wondered what was going on. His mother also notice her husband's serious expression and tried to inquire on the situation.

"You know...if you gonna be so serious every time you read the newspaper, then perhaps it would be better if you stop doing so." She remarked making the man put down the piece of paper down.

"More people keep disappearing. This time it was a close friend of mine." His wife eyes widen a bit and the room went silent. "He said he was going to come visit this Tuesdy, and when he didn't showed up, i was sure something must have happened. He was a man of his word, would have never backed down." He explained with a sullen expression.

"I am very sorry to hear that dear, we should send his family our condolences." The woman replied and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder feeling sympathetic.

"You sure no one called home that day Kaname?" His father suddenly asked.

"No one father" Kaname replied not bothering to look at him.

* * *

**A few months later...**

The disappearance of people was starting to disturb both the vampires and the hunters' factions. It started with victims of the nobles family close to the Kurans, even young children that often came to play with the young pureblood. Then normal humans started to disappear as well. A hunter group was sent to investigate the matter and was quickly eliminated. no traces of the killer were left behind. The Hunters Association then took it in their hands to investigate the Kuran's Family.

* * *

Zero was speechless. he tried to process everything that had been said to him and his eyes widen in realization.

"No way...he was a child..." Zero covered his mouth in an attempt to suppress his shock.

"He was a monster child. Kaname Kuran was a monster and he still is." The headmaster said spitefully. "After it was discovered that he was the one behind all those deaths, the Kuran's family gave him their backs. The Hunters Association started to chase after him and finally captured him 50 years ago in a mission ordered by the current head of the Association."

* * *

**50 years ago, Kaname's Imprisonment**

The Hunters Association had been searching for Kaname for centuries then. The last piece of information received had been that he was back in town. The Association sent out two of their best and most skilled hunters after him. His location was said to be one of the tallest towers in the city. The placed used to be part of a church, but back them it had been an abandoned building.

At the top of the tower was the vampire and his new prey. He was feeding from a young human girl. His eyes were bright red with hunger and his teeth were stained with the color of blood. The girl looked at her master with empty eyes. The pureblood reached out to touch her cheek gently. He smiled at her and she smiled back. His eyes then grew as cold as the snow outside and he broke the girl's neck in an instant. Her delicate body joined the other on the floor and he looked out the window calmly.

The hunters rushed into the building armed with weapons. The woman held two guns and the man held a long anti-vampire sword. The two heard laughter that resonated all throughout the tower.

"Welcome hunters, it's been so long since I last had visitors. I apologize for the lack of furniture but I have yet to decorate the place. But by all means feel at home." The vampire's dark and alluring voice resounded in their minds.

The two hunters clenched their teeth and tighten their grips on the weapons. They had heard many rumors about what they were up against but they had no idea.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"Nobody knows exactly what happened in that tower. I know the Association sent a group of hunters after them, but to everyone's surprise Kaname had been captured by the couple when they arrived." The headmaster explained.

"Where are they now?" Zero asked wanting to inquire deeper into the story.

"They were found dead around 10 years ago." The headmaster replied.

"But Kaname had already been imprisoned back then, who could have possibly killed them?" Zero asked.

"That nobody knows"

* * *

**Dorms**

Zero was still processing all the new information he now had on the pureblood. He had many questions that only the pureblood could answer. He was determined to beat it out of him if necessary.

He finished packing his things when somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in"

The door opened revealing the young brunette from before.

"Yuuki..." Zero was surprised to see her come in. "The headmaster sent you?" It was more a statement than a question. The girl nodded in confirmation and Zero sighed. "We will be leaving at noon." The silver-haired informed her.

* * *

**This is it for this chapter guys, tell me your thoughts on it, and I'll be very happy to reply to you all, look forward to the next update!**

**To be continued... **


End file.
